A Memory of Light/Chapter 39
Summary : Rand tells the Dark One that it is not about him and it never was. He tells the Dark One that he can only win if he breaks the will of the people and that wont happen. As long as there are people in the world there is humanity. The Dark One replies he can still kill and that all are his eventually - including the battle lord. Rand stretches out his palm, containing the world, and on the battlefield, two bodies on the ground. : Mat fights, killing Trollocs, thinking that this is their chance to break them while the Sharans are in disarray. : Rand hears the Dark One say he will take the Son of Battles as he took the King of Nothing. : Arganda says they are being overwhelmed, that they need to step back, but Mat thinks he can do it. He just needs a favorable toss of the dice, something to give momentum. : Rand tells the Dark One that he was not watching closely enough and he was very wrong about one thing. : Olver - in his terrified desperation - blows the Horn of Valere. : Mat hears Rand in his head, telling Shai'tan he is wrong; that the one whom he has tried to kill, from whom he took everything, still fights. Lan stands up holding Demandred's head. The battlefield goes still and over the silence, the Horn of Valere is heard. : Hanlon tells Elayne she should have been more accommodating. She feels foolish for not listening to Birgitte that just because her babies will be fine, does not mean she will. White mist rises from the ground and Hanlon stiffens, a silvery arrow through his chest. A second shot takes him on the head and a third takes out the Dreadlord. She sees Birgitte standing over her corpse. She smiles and tells Elayne that the Heroes of the Horn have returned. : Mat fights through the Shadow's forces to Lan, grabbing him as he falls over. Narishma joins him and briefly Heals him, bringing him back to consciousness. Mat wonders which side blew the Horn and sees the Heroes. Artur Hawkwing steps to the front as Mat sees one of them ride off. Hawkwing tells Mat that they need the banner, but that they would not fight for the Shadow. Mat suggests that he can pull his men back and allow the heroes to fight, which amuses Hawkwing, as there are far too many, even for the Heroes of the Horn. : As Olver continues to blow the Horn, it is ripped from his hands, then he is pulled from his hiding place. He is dropped and looks up to see a figure fighting off a dozen Trollocs. He recognizes him as Noal, though with the weariness gone. Noal tells him that he did indeed die, but that the Pattern was not finished with him and tells Olver to sound the horn. Olver feels a great warmth, for one of the people he lost has come back to him. Characters * Rand al'Thor * The Dark One * Matrim Cauthon * Tamlin al'Thor * Furyk Karede * Gerard Arganda * Olver * Al'Lan Mandragoran * Elayne Trakand * Daved Hanlon * Birgitte Silverbow * Amaresu * Artur Hawkwing * Blaes of Matuchin * Dannil Lewin * Hend the Striker * Jahar Narishma * Jain Charin as Noal Referenced: * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Thomdril Merrilin * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Morgase Trakand Places * Outside the Pattern * Field of Merrilor Groups * Heroes of the Horn Items * Horn of Valere